You Don't Know Me
by Calling Thunder
Summary: Draco and Harry have always been on opposing sides, and they think they have each other all figured out, but what happens when an arranged marriage their grandparents forged years ago forces them together? Will they finally learn the truth? Drarry. Mature content later on.
1. Intro

You Don't Know Me

Intro

Warnings!: Contains slash DracoxHarry, other minor pairings like RonxHermione Ginnyx? And so on! May contain mature content later on.

Disclaimers: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. I also do not own the song _you don't know me _By: Elizabeth Gillies , that this story is based from.

Read and Review!

Enjoy

*~*XxXxX*~*

Draco only wanted to be noticed.

Truly and compassionately loved. Not pushed away with materialistic greed, he himself suffers. He never had a warm home or happy friendships, it all circled around two things: money and blood status.

True, this is pure blood society, the most prestigious bunch of people, raising spoiled, racist, aristocratic children, but Draco cannot say much about this as he falls under all of these categories.

He even falls under the worst of all, a Death Eater.

One of the most irreversible deeds Draco has ever done. Truthfully he rather had died than face the aftermath of the wizarding world. He once bullied the Weasley's for being at the bottom of the social ladder, but its humiliating to admit, he is where they once stood.

Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, a boy that basically grew in the dirt of society was granted the Order of Merlin: second class, while Draco, born with all of the extravagances of the wizarding world and ex-death eater, was stripped from all of his titles and is practically spit on.

The once Ice Prince of Slytherin has now turn even more cold. Not once has Draco's lips even lifted into a simple smirk. Society has made him build up his walls, so no one can penetrate his true self.

Draco sighed, as he layed on his bed in his families mannor, he no longer wishes to stay there, but he doesn't wish to venture out elsewhere. The mannor brings back terrible memories of a psychotic snake living within his own home. He shudders at the mere thought of that _man_.

Draco really does not believe his life could get much worse.

A peck at his window alerted him of an owl's presence, getting up he lets the owl in and unties the letter, and the owl promptly leaves.

*~*XxXxXxX*~*

Harry just wants to be understood.

Never, not once in Harry's entire life has he been understood. He has never lived his own life, he has always been living based off of someone else's plans. He just wanted a normal life.

Nothing is ever simple for Harry Potter.

Harry has been harassed by reporters almost daily since the end of the war, his life has been nothing but in the spotlight, ever since.

Granting the Order of Merlin: First class was one of the only highlights up to date. He hasn't even continued seeing Ginny, honestly, he never plans to get back with her. He has his suspicions he may be gay. His past relationships have just been awkward. With Cho he thought it was incredibly awkward at first because she was still grieving Cedric, but then with Ginny everything came into light, that maybe he just isn't that into girls.

Merlin forbid that he ever comes out with that knowledge, the whole bloody wizarding world would know by sundown.

Sometimes, he hates his life. How everything just turns to shit before it ever turns good. How everyone who comes into his life gets taken away just as fast. His whole family is dead, parents, Sirius, Remus. If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione he probably would have killed himself long ago from insanity.

No one, no matter who they are can live through so much trauma and still be sane. So at this very moment, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world is sitting in a shrinks office at St. Mungos hospital for his private session where he can floo in and out of.

"So how were you this week, Harry?" Dr. Auburn asks, his note pad and pen waiting in the air to scribble down any notes. Dr. Auburn is a nice middle aged man, with a balding spot right in the middle of his head.

_I have been better._ "Brilliant!" Harry lies, one thing Harry has become good at is, keeping up a mask of delusion.

"Oh? And what have you been up to?"

_Sitting at home and doing nothing. _"I went out with my friends and talked about the repairs for Hogwarts, you know its opening back up in September, and they are having everyone return for eighth year, even me."

He nods and takes the change of subject, while his pen is jotting down more and more notes, every session that obsessively scribbling pen makes Harry more and more paranoid. "Yes, I heard about that how are you feeling about going back? It's only in two more weeks."

Harry opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by Dr. Auburn's secretary knocking and coming in the room, "I'm sorry, excuse me, but, Mr. Potter has received an urgent letter."

Taking the letter, Harry opens it and reads it.

*~*XxXxXxXxXxX*~*

Dear future Malfoy and Potter heirs,

This is a letter of acknowledgement of age and competence of magical maturity. This signifies the alliance of the Potter and Malfoy families.

Declared on:

November 5th, 1959

By:

Charlus Potter

Abraxas Malfoy

*~*XxXxXxXxX*~*

Arranged Marriage? Apparently life could get worse.

XXXXX

So, how was it? Tell me what you think! Review and tell me! ….and I hope my grammar/spelling wasn't too bad, feel free to correct me if you find something :/

ANYWAY! Review!


	2. You Think You Know Me

A/N: Thanks for the follows, reviews and Favorites!

Chapter 1: You don't know me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "_you don't know me" _ By Elizabeth Gillies.

Enjoy!

*~XxXxX~*

The next morning Harry woke up at Grimmauld Place, with tapping at the window by a handsome, black eagle owl. He sighs and gets up and lets the bird in. The owl flew in and landed on the bed stand, and lifting its leg up indignantly.

He untied the letter from the bird's leg and stared at it expecting it to leave, but the bird just gave him an expecting look.

"I don't have any food for you," he told the bird.

The owl screeched and started to flutter its long wings in distraught, causing many things to tumble and crash to the floor, and finally making its exit out the window.

Shaking his head he starts to read the letter,

_**Potter,**_

_**It seems we have both ended up in an unfortunate predicament, there is a meeting with the goblins and the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, as it seems. It shall be held at the Hogshead at one o' clock this afternoon.**_

_**I will unfortunately see you there.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

How anyone can sound so rude and formal at the same time is beyond him, but that's Draco Malfoy. The snarky little git is probably soaking this all up, making plans on how to make the Harry Potter the laughing stock of the whole wizarding world.

Well, he would never allow him to get that chance.

Glancing up at the clock he saw that it was a quarter to twelve. He always manages to sleep in the day right after his appointments.

An hour later he is making his way over to the fireplace to floo over to Hogshead. He never apparates, even though he could he just hates the feeling and the pull in his stomach.

He steps in and throws the powder down, "Hogshead," next thing he knows he's laying on his stomach as the fireplace spits him out.

"I really need to get better at that," he grumbles brushing himself off.

"As graceful as ever, Potter," came a bored voice. Looking over to see Draco sitting at a table nearby, his face void of any emotion but his eyes were cold, filled with hate.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern," he grumbled throwing him a fake smile, which caught Draco off guard.

"Don't take this arrangement the wrong way, Potter, I still despise you and your attention seeking self. Even after the war your face still shows up on every paper, I got so sick of seeing your face I canceled my prescription!" In reality he probably canceled his prescription because of the nasty article about his family that showed up about two weeks after the war.

"And yet now you might get stuck with me."

"Don't remind me," he says, the amount of venom dripping from his words could kill, and yet his face has yet to twitch into his trade mark Malfoy sneer.

Waiting in a private room waiting for the other occupants to arrive, the tension is so thick that even the strongest slicing hex probably would have trouble cutting through the awkward silence.. Malfoy is still sitting by the window looking bored, While Harry was still standing by the same spot he came in at, couldn't have been more than an hour and a half went by and Harry was pretty sure he was going to die from sheer boredom, he couldn't help but sigh.

Draco looked over at him in annoyance, and Harry yet again sighed.

"Can you stop breathing from your mouth? You sound like an animal in heat."

Harry scowled, he hadn't even realized he was breathing out of his mouth, he sighed again, this is proof his life is just one big pain in the arse.

"And that! Stop sighing! I'm sorry this day hasn't turned out how you wanted your royal highness, would you rather I bend down and massage your feet maybe you'll feel better," he bit out.

"Stuff it you pampered arse! I can do what I damn well please!" and just because, Harry sighed again. This caused Draco to groan in frustration, Harry smirked.

A while later, the other occupants of the meeting entered the room. Draco's mother walked over towards him, while Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry giving him a strained smile.

The goblin stood in front of the room pulling out a large, frayed scroll.

"Now," The goblin began, scowling at the occupants, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, as you already know you have been bound to an arrange marriage by your grandparents, do you have any questions before we start?"

Harry hesitantly raised his hand up in the, which only made Draco roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Is there any way to back out of this?"

"No, Potter. Otherwise, believe me we would not be here right now," Draco replied obviously annoyed.

_Merlin, it was just a question. _"Okay, well than, why can't we break it?"

The goblin turned his beady eyes onto Harry, "It would seem, Mr. Potter, your grandparents have bound the contract with a mixture of their blood and magic so it especially affects your generation. It says here in the note your family has left, 'to maintain genetic variety'."

"Obviously, he didn't know his son was going to marry a muggle-born," Draco mumbled.

Harry glared over at him. Once a racist bastard, always a racist bastard. "But I thought the whole point of an arranged marriage was partly for the offspring, clearly we are males!"

"Potter, must you be clueless at everything? We are wizards, we are not limited to gender there are other ways."

Harry started to turn slightly pale, "Y-You mean I-I.."

"Yes, Potter, there is a potion for that and like I said there are _other _ways."

Harry nodded feeling better about the other option, but still a little put out that there is literally no way out of this marriage.

"Now, is there no more questions?" the goblin asked, as he received no answer continued, "I would now ask the guardians to step forward, Mr. Potter, as you have no existing guardianship we have chosen your headmistress for this, is that acceptable?"

_No, no that is not okay! _"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good, now, guardians step forward," as they were walking up to the goblin he was chanting a small incantation, and a green and gold light started to stream out of the paper in little powerful bursts. "Now, place your hands in the middle of the parchment, yes, good, recite your vows for these two."

Mrs. Malfoy picks up her wand, and the tip starts to glow, "I, Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco Lucius Malfoy, give thy permission to bond my son with Harry James Potter," as she finished the light shot from her wand up above her head.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and her wand glowed as well, "I, Minerva McGonagall, stand in guardian for Harry Potter, give thy permission for Harry James Potter to bond with Draco Lucius Malfoy," as she finished the light shot from her wand as well joining Mrs. Malfoys. The lights combined and formed a large floating ball over their heads.

The goblin then looked at Harry and Draco and motioned them forward, "Now press your hands together," Harry looked into Draco's grey eyes and saw the same uneasiness in his eyes as well. _So he does have at least some emotion in that cold ferret body of his._

The two pressed their hands together, and Harry immediately gasped, he hadn't thought Draco's pale hands would feel so warm to his touch. His hands practically molded into his, Harry shook the thoughts from his head, _ once a ferret, always a ferret._

The goblin started to recite an incantation in a very low murmur, and the ball above their heads started to drop and stream small wisps of golden light. The light started to slowly lace between their fingers before slowly focusing on rotating around their ring fingers, until finally a large burst of light shot out, so powerful that it sent a tingle down Harrys body, that made his insides want to explode in excitement.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy,Mr. Potter," the goblin sneered at them before vanishing.

Harry still had no idea what was going on, did he just get married? No, the goblin called him Mr. Potter, was it different for the wizarding world?

"Gentlemen, you are now engaged, your wedding is in four months," McGonagall said, turning stiffly and walking away.

_FOUR MONTHS! _He couldn't get married to _Malfoy _ in four months! That was the most insane amount of time to plan any wedding, even if they hate each other, it shouldn't be so soon!

"Potter," Mrs. Malfoy started. Her pale nose turned upward as she eyed him with scrutiny, "In the wizarding world, arranged marriages are common and during normal circumstances you both would have known when you turned sixteen that you would be wedded, but since because of the…war, this arrangement was put on hold, you would have been married by now so we need to push this along before weird things start to occur with your magic."

_Great, there's always something, _"What do you mea-" harry was cut off as abruptly turned to her son and pecked him on the cheek, "Head over to Hogwarts, dear, that's where we all agreed you boys should go, get more acquainted with one another." Draco didn't show any sign of retaliation, with that Mrs. Malfoy apparated away.

"Shall we go _Potter,_" his lack of facial emotions was seriously starting to get to him. Just what was wrong with him? His pride must be hurt from after the war.

_Yeah, sure why not. _"I don't want to go anywhere with you _Malfoy, _how do I know you're not going to take me somewhere private and avenge your fallen lord?"

Draco's eyes seemed to get colder if that's even possible, "You think you know me, so well, don't you?" he spat at my feet, and walked off alone. He still didn't make any facial expressions.

I knew this wasn't going to end well.

XxXx

Is that alright? Tell me please?

You will learn more about the bond in future chapters, Thank Hermione!

Review please! I love them!

And I should tell you I'm experimenting with this type of writing style, I usually write in first person, and sometimes it naturally slips back.. I think I caught them all, but, hey…I'm human.

SO! Review! -

***Here! Thanks!


	3. But you don't know me

You Don't Know Me

Chapter 2: But you don't know me

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Definitely enjoyed getting them!

*~*XxXxX*~*

Draco was making his way up to Hogwarts in a little bit of a huff, who the hell did Potter think he was anyway? His head is so shoved up his arse in all the war shit that he can't see past the colors of white and black, not even noticing the different shades. Sure Draco once supported the things the _Dark Lord_ once believed in but he was young, naïve, a boy who would do anything for his father's approval. Although that all changed when he was fifteen, he saw how insane that man was first hand, but it was all too late for Draco.

That's actually when Draco first started to admire Harry, oh, he thinks Harry is an obnoxious git with his head in the clouds, but a brave and strong one at that. That's one thing Draco admired is his bravery to stand up where Draco so obviously could not.

Draco kicked a pebble and glared up to the bright sunny sky, the universe just loves to mock him. How dare it be so bright and beautiful, when he feels so cold and dead on the inside. There is no way life with Potter could make his life feel better. He has caused so much torment to others that he can't even find it in himself to move on, not when he's tormented with his actions or even worse the public's reaction to his deeds.

Draco has even spent some of his time listening to muggle music, something so unlikely that he would do, but there is this one song that always struck Draco. It's a 70s song by a muggle named Billy Joel called _Vienna._

_You've got your passion, and you've got your pride, but don't you know only fools are satisfied._

Draco can relate to that line, he once had it all. The pride and the passion to do whatever he wanted, but the only problem was Draco got kicked down, hard, and he wasn't too sure how to get back up. Like in the song, _Vienna waits for you,_ but how? Draco is at a lost.

He's just going to have to take it slow, with the wedding, with Harry, his own ambitions. His life is crazy, and he feels like he was the fool that was once satisfied.

*~*XxXxX*~*

Later on that day when Harry had finally reached the main entrance of Hogwarts, he had to take a deep breath his whole body trembling as the memories of the war come flooding back. Even if the castle was once again standing to its impressive beauty, he couldn't help but remember the many nights he laid awake terrified of nightmares, or Dumbledore's last fall from the astronomy tower, he could see his friends and family fighting viciously and falling for what they believed in, he could see Voldemort himself dying from his very wand. He has a distinct feeling he should not be here, but the aspect of a place he once called home coming back to him, he just had to take the opportunity, but Harry doesn't feel like the innocent self he once was.

Harry started to walk through the gates, trying his hardest not to let those memories get to him, he let a smile spread onto his to hide his true torment. He wasn't going to let anyone know that he was terrified to death of coming back to school, with the wedding to go on top, with Malfoy no less? Yeah, Harry is pretty much a mental case right now.

Each step was agonizing for Harry, but, he had to do it, it was like a healing of the mind.

As Harry walked through the door, and seeing all the paintings restored and hanging up right where they always were, the high ceilings. He felt like a first-year marveling at the castle, but it's been forever since he recognized its beauty.

"Finally made it, Potter," came a bored drawl from the entrance of the great hall, which Harry was approaching.

"Yeah, I did, look Malfoy I'm sorry for what I said earlier in the village, I-" but he was cut off by a snort.

"You're not sorry, your tone told me you are defiantly not sorry."

Harry analyzes Draco for a minute before giving a frustrated growl, "Well if you don't want to take my apology than _fine_," Harry said pushing past Draco's shoulder, "but I imagine we have to meet Professor McGonagall about our rooms anyway, so let's just go and get it over with."

The two of them walked towards the Headmistress office in tense silence, when they arrived they noticed two new portraits outside the office. With closer inspection they found the portraits to be of Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. A haunted look passed over their faces as they saw the late headmasters of the school.

"Ah, trouble in paradise already, _Potter," _The portrait of Snape sneered.

Harry just gave him a fake cheery smile, and nodded hello to Dumbledore who gave a sagely nod and a welcoming twinkle in his eye.

"Don't smirk at _me ,_Potter!" Snape growled if at all possible for a painting turn red, Snape was doing it.

"Hello, Uncle Sev," Draco stepped up to the portrait.

"Draco, hello," Snape calmed considering seeing Draco.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry asked out loud.

"Yes, Potter, he's my GodFather." Harry nodded, that was good to know.

"Uncle Sev, could you get Professor McGonagall?" Professor Snape nodded and started walking away.

In a few moments he returned and the staircase appeared and Professor started to walk towards them. "Glad you boys made it, follow me I will show you to your quarters," she says walking past them. "Now, Mr. Potter I had planned this as a nice surprise for you, I hope you enjoy the portrait I put up for you."

The portrait? Harry thought, why would he care what portrait she used?

As they approached the middle of the fifth floor corridor, she stopped right in front of a portrait, and Harry felt like he could die right then and there from shock. Standing in front of him was a portrait of Remus and Sirius, Harry had to pull all of his strength to not just run over to the portrait and hug it.

"Si-Sirius? Remus?" Harry asked hoarsely gaining the recognition of the two in the portrait. Both men smiled warmly at seeing Harry's astonished face. Sirius winked at Harry and beckoned him closer to the portrait.

"Hello, prongslet," Sirius says resting his elbow on Remus's shoulder, "We are both so, _so_, proud of you Harry,"Remus adds.

"I didn't know you had a portrait, done?" Harry mumbled to the two ex- marauders.

Remus perked up even more at the question, "Andromeda had it done, had no idea she was good at this sort of thing seeing as Dora was horrible at any type of art."

"Yeah, incredible isn't it? How is that cousin of mine?" Sirius asked, with a goofy grin, amazingly his eyes looked less haunted in the picture than how they were when he was alive.

"She's great, she takes care of little Teddy- who is fantastic too, by the way Remus,- she gets a little down sometimes when she starts thinking about Ted or Tonks, but I think Teddy is helping her recover," Harry said, a gentle smile covering his face.

"And you, Harry? How are you?" Remus asked.

Harrys smile almost dropped, but he expertly kept up his show and smiled wider, "I'm great! Never better, no weight of the war on me anymore and I feel so relieved that its over!" he lied. Oh boy, did he lie. _'Terrible! I go to a shrink, everywhere I look some reporter is trying to get a new scoop of me, I have no family and, Oh! I'm getting married to my rival!' _is what he really wanted to say.

Sirius nodded approvingly, "That's good, Harry, I'm glad. I'm sure you and your," he looked over and glared at Draco, "_fiancée, _want to get settled in now. The password is marauder," Sirius ended with a wink.

Harry smiled thoughtfully and spoke the password, the frame opened and Draco followed behind Harry into the room, frowning at the scowling Sirius Black.

The room was large and did not discriminate any house colors. The first room was a common living area with a large couch sat right in front of the fireplace, which over the mantle had a large picture of the Hogwarts insignia that portrayed all of the mascots: griffin, snake, badger, and raven. On the other side of the room was a table with chairs sat all around it. Walking back further into the room there was two rooms in a short hallway. There was an empty room that was, just that a bare, and empty room. The room across from it had a large bed with blue silk sheets and yellow pillows and a window right across that had a nice view of the quiddtich pitch, but had red, blue, and silver striped drapes. The bathroom was also joined to the room.

"This room has the gaudiest decorations, even my house elves could decorate this better," Draco said snottily.

"There is only one bed," Harry said.

"Yes, Potter, we are suppose to be getting married, married people sleep in the same bed, Oh, wait, you wouldn't know that would you? With your parents dead and all," Draco said sneeringly, but his face still was set in that damn monotone expression.

Harrys face turned red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "I know that! I just thought because we aren't married yet, and also the fact its an arranged marriage I would have thought that…well…that there would be two Beds.. "Harry ended lamely.

"Potter, arranged or not every marriage has to be consummated."

Harrys face turned even redder, "I'm not consummating anything with you, Malfoy!"

"Believe me, Potter I don't _want _to."

Harry just shrugged him off and walked off into the common area, which Draco followed behind with his potions book in hand. They sat down on either ends of the couch both intent on ignoring each other.

Harry, who sat down with nothing, looked over at Draco in the corner of his eyes. Draco had a deep crease in his brow as he was reading his potions book taking notes on a piece of parchment he had on his lap. He had his left sleeve of his shirt rolled up so he could see the edges of a faded dark mark. Harry looked closer at his eyes, they were so dull, like a cloudy winter's day where the sun took a vacation.

"Do you need something, Potter?" Draco asked not looking up from his notes.

His face flushed from being caught, "I..um..well wanted to know..h-how was your summer?" he ended lamly.

"My summer?" he repeats. Merlin! It's like talking to a dead person!

"Yeah, I mean you're always bragging about your family vacations, I'm giving you opportunity to do so."

"My summer, my summer consisted a court case that determined me and my families freedom, and got house arrest for the summer, it was great Potter, thanks for asking."

"House arrest? I thought you got off free?"

"You didn't stay through the trial, did you? Typical Potter move, needed elsewhere to gloat off your heroic tendencies I'm sure. No, my family was not completely safe from your testimony My Father got two years imprisonment in Azkaban while me and my mother got house arrest it was only disrupted because of this marriage, so you see, Potter, I have nothing to _brag _about, like your summer. "

Shaking his head defensively, Harry narrowed his eyes on the blond, "you don't know anything!"

"Oh, but don't I? You probably hung around Granger and Weasel all summer, always, somehow end up in the spot light in the community, Saint Potter strikes again helping little old witches fix their homes!"

Draco noticed Harrys eyes began to cloud over and become a duller shade of green, but Draco didn't care at the moment he was too into bringing Potter down a peg.

"I bet, that you have also been moping around all summer about all the people that have died."

Ah, there it is. Draco watched as something flashed in Harrys eyes and sealed off his face from any new emotion, besides that unnatural small smile on his face, his breath was heavy like he either wanted to run and cry or punch him in the face.

"News flash Potter, there are other people feeling a tons worse. You, don't have a family, so you had nothing to lose, you moping around only makes people feel worse as they pity your depressed and sorry arse!"

Harry abruptly stood up and started walking towards the bedroom, not once looking back over his shoulder or mocking back at him, he just kept on walking, and by the gentle click of the bedroom door, Draco knew this conversation was more than a bust, it was over kill.

Apparently, our Grandfathers wanted to marry two mental fuck ups. Draco concluded.

*~*XxXxXx*~*

By the end of the week things between Harry and Draco did not seem to settle down, they spent every minute trying to avoid one another. If Draco was sitting on the couch, Harry would run to their room, if Harry was eating in their room then Draco would eat in the great hall. It was making them both exhausted, avoiding your own living mate is not any easy task.

On Saturday, before school started up the following week Draco got a message from the headmistress that they were supposed to meet her tomorrow morning, he was waiting in the room for his _fiancée _to come in, but after a few hours of waiting he knew Harry wasn't coming back any time soon. Sighing, he heaved himself up and made his way out the portrait hole to find the stubborn Gryffindor.

He stopped before the portrait knowing that Potter always stops to talk to his two god fathers for conversations. "Have you seen Potter?" He asked only to get a blank stare from Lupin and a sneer from Black. Of course! If Harry is mad even the bloody fucking portrait won't cooperate with him!

Draco stomped off, and walked the halls looking around for the raven haired boy, looking in all the usual spots he usually saw the boy. The library, around the kitchens, the halls, he even asked the fat lady at Gryffindor tower if she saw Potter. He was about to give up, he really had no idea why he was giving so much effort in finding Potter, mostly he doesn't want to be blamed for the boy-who-lived-to-kill-Voldemort disappearance. He walked up towards a window and watched the rain fall harder and harder, its one of those days not one fool would be caught outside.

And that's when it hit him, Draco made his way outside, after some heavy repelling charms, towards the quidditch pitch to see Harry _bloody _Potter flying around drenched on his firebolt.

"POTTER!" Draco screamed up at the boy, almost making him fall off his broom in surprise.

"_What!" _he snapped back, making his way over to Draco's general area.

"Honestly, you're such an idiot Potter! You're out in the rain, I, do not care if you manage to kill yourself with the flu, but I don't want to be near your sick arse!"

"Then go away Malfoy!" He snapped, his emerald eyes were sharp, and almost startling as his hair blending in to the darkening sky. Draco had never noticed just how pretty that shade of green was, he had to quickly drop the thought as he remembered why he was out here.

"Potter, I have been waiting for you to come inside for hours! Only to find you moping around on a broomstick! You immature prat, what does that accomplish?"

"I was _not _moping! I was-NO! its none of your business what I was doing! Leave me alone!" He snapped turning around and zooming away from Draco.

"You are so oblivious to the things around you, Potter!" Draco yelled up at him. Turning on his heel he went back to the castle, if the fool wanted to act like there is a stick up his arse, fine, he doesn't have to share they were supposed to meet with the headmistress tomorrow. His lost.

Above Draco's retreating form, Harry was glaring daggers at him, "I could say that you are just as oblivious as me, Draco," he grumbled bitterly, before turning and getting lost in his thoughts once again.

*~*XxXxX*~*

How was that?

Review please! Thanks!


	4. You Don't Own Me

Thanks for the Reviews and Follows!

Chapter 4: You don't own me.

Later that night Harry crept into the bedroom he shares with Draco, it was a little past ten at night having lost track of time while on his broom. He went over to his trunk and pulled out a large t-shirt and pajama pants, he quickly glanced over at Draco, seeing the rise and fall of his chest he pulled off his damp cloths and stripped into the dry ones and slipped into bed.

Harry could never get used to sharing a bed with his school rival. On the first night they had to share a bed, he had thought Malfoy would have tried something seeing as he was a Slytherin, and he figured he would try and seduce him to gain fame and regain his place in society by claiming him as his "lover", so that first night, Harry laid awake, cautious of his Slytherin rival. He learned however, that Malfoy is as stiff and emotional in his sleep as he was awake. He even slept with his back turned and slept the closest to the edge.  
As Harry laid awake on his side, he glanced over at Malfoys back. He wishes desperately that the situation could have been different. That he could be sharing a bed with a lover instead of a rival, to be getting married at least five or so years from now not while he was still in school. He wish, even if it ( he even dared to wish it) had to be Malfoy, that instead with back turned that he had an arm around him or at least facing him like he wasn't some foul piece of dung that crawled out of the earth. If this marriage had to happen, if he couldn't have the love that he wanted he had at least wanted it to be friendly, but with Malfoy it all seemed impossible, that everything he had worked for since he was eleven has not lifted any of his burden, and for once he just wanted some help, closure.  
He did admit that not talking to Malfoy was immature and also not paying attention while flying was also very foolish, Harry very much wanted a peaceful existence, so with a prideful Slytherin and a stubborn Gryffindor someone needs to step up, and Harry was the one.  
Perhaps the first thing that could help diffuse the tension is if they called each other by their first names, like how a friend would.  
Harry's eyes drooped and he drifted off to sleep, this time he didn't even bother turning away from Draco.  
*~*XxXxX*~*  
Harry found himself down in the ruins of the great hall, he could hear the rumbling of the castle as the battle raged all around. He could see green and red flashes of light go past him, like he was standing in the middle of a battle field, but no one was standing around him.  
"Hello?" He called out, he could only hear the distant screams and cries in the distance, but none were answers to his call.  
He walked along the broken hall, dodging pieces of ruble as it fell and crashed to the floor.  
"Harry," a voice called out.  
Turning he was faced with the solid, and completely life like Fred Weasley.  
"Fred?"  
"Harry look sharp! Don't want to get yourself killed!" Came another voice, turning and seeing that it's Sirius.  
"We'll cover for you Harry, take as much time as you need!" Called out another, Harry looked and saw Remus, Tonks and his parents standing around him with their wands pointed in position ready to protect him.  
"N-no this isn't right, you're all dead!" He trembled.  
"Not yet, boy," mad eye bit out as he too took position around him.  
Was he dreaming? Why were they all here?  
"Stay strong, Harry," his mother said as she stepped closer to him, practically hiding him, as his father took the other side of him.  
"On your toes Harry," his father said as a black figure made its way into view, a death eater.  
The death eater pointed right at Harry, and almost a second later a sinister laughter filled the air as he turned around  
only to find lord Voldemort. His pale clammy hands grasping the wrist of another death eater, a young one at the looks if it.  
"Harry Potter, we meet again," he says in a long drawled out voice.  
"You can no longer hide behind your loved ones, I will draw you out, Harry. Your loved ones are what makes you weak, I shall help you." With that he pulled the death eater right in front of him and removed the mask, to reveal a quivering, Draco Malfoy.  
Suddenly, a memory came to Harry of the night of Dumbledore's death.  
"I have to kill you, or he's going to kill me."  
Voldemort presses the wand to Draco's head, "kill them," he commands.  
Draco is frantically shaking and sobbing, not keeping his wand steady.  
"Kill then or I'll kill you!" Voldemort commanded.  
"No!" Harry shouts pleadingly towards Draco as he shuts his eyes and shouts the killing curse towards his father who instantly falls.  
"No!" He repeats.  
Voldemort is beckoning Draco to continue, pressing the wand tighter at his head.  
"No! Draco!" His eyes start to blur as tears start to stream down his face, all the will to stand and fight is gone as he watches one by one as all of his friends and family start to die. The dagger that was plunged in his heart after all their deaths, was twisting and turning making the wound deeper.  
"No, no , no, no, NO! Draco you coward! Stop! Please! Stop!" He begged.  
Draco turned to him after the deed was done shaking and sobbing just as much as he was "I didn't- I don't want this! Please, help me!" He pleaded in a haunting voice.  
Voldemort sneered and pushed the young death eater away. He watched as Harry crumpled to the floor sobbing of the once again death of his friends.  
"You will never win, Harry Potter, I will always find a way to be the victor."  
*~*XxXxX*~*  
"POTTER!" Draco shoved Harry one last time once he saw the boy's green eyes flash open. He was having a full out night terror, he was twisting and flinging himself around, crying, even in one of his shouts he heard his own name.  
He was on the bed gasping for air, and tiny beads of sweat dripping from his face. Draco didn't know what to do in this type of situation so he just sat there.  
"I-I 'm sorry," he rasped now trying to roll away from Draco to escape his embarrassment.  
Draco stared at the back of the raven haired boy, wondering if he should say something or try and soothe what's bothering him, but in the end he decided to avoid the awkward confrontation and went back to sleep. If anything, this made Harry cry just a little bit harder.  
*~*XxXxX*~*  
When Harry woke up in the morning he found his bed empty and made up on one side.  
He got dressed and went over to the floo, as today was Sunday that means he has an appointment to attend at eight o clock, which was in five minutes.  
Checking his appearance he walked over to the fire place and floo'd to St. Mungos, which he learned that the only reason there was a floo in a "marriage suite" at Hogwarts, is if one of the spouses becomes pregnant.  
Harry grabbed some powder and floo'd into the office, only to find the healer not there. He decides to look around the office, always noticing the many little things around the office.  
Walking over to the desk he see's multiple pictures of Dr. Auburn with a tall dark skinned man with deep blue eyes, some with a light skinned little girl. This man must be his husband, seeing the picture with the two men in matching dress robes. They were a handsome couple, Auburn with his light brown hair and his husband dark complexion. He wondered if he and Draco look that well together, but immediately dismissed the thought of him all together.  
He looked further onto the wall and saw many rainbow colored drawings and writings. He saw one that was scribbled "I love you daddy", at least that's what he thought it said.  
Suddenly the door opened, "Oh! Harry your early!"  
"Oh..yea..I-I didn't know you were married," a little flustered that he was caught snooping around.  
"Yes. Arnold that's his name," a gentle smile sliding onto his face, that made Harry a little jealous.  
"You know, I'm going to get married."  
"Oh? Who is she? You haven't mentioned to me you had a girl friend."  
"It's a he. And no I didn't even have a boyfriend."  
"Oh? Would you like to talk about this, Harry?" He said with a hopeful glint in his voice. Harry, felt bad he wasn't really going to tell him much.  
"The letter I received the last time I was here, was about an arranged marriage."  
Auburn winced and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't like those type of arrangements, Arnold, he's a muggle-born so I never had to deal with pure blood society."  
Harry didn't know how to respond, so he just went and turned to the chairs and took a seat.  
"So, Harry, how are you?" And here goes the same old mandatory questions, that never seem to work. The quick quotes quill behind them scribbling down notes even when nothing was said.  
Harry really didn't know if he should have responded the same as usual but he answered him, "Just fucked," he said and continued to stare at the scribbling pen.  
*~*XxXxX*~*  
Later that afternoon Harry felt like had done something wrong.  
As he was walking down the hallway he swore he saw all the portraits stop and shake their heads at him. He felt a little self-conscious.  
"What!" He finally snapped at the one portrait that had a knight on a horse.  
"Thou hast irritated thine head lady, young sire! Thy shall know how to treat a lady!" His voice thick with a Scottish accent.  
"Irritated thine head lady," he repeated. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
That seemed to upset the knight as he withdrew his sword, "you are a thick lad! Think about what thou say! Thou hast  
ignored thine Lady's call!"  
"What!" Harry said panicked, he hadn't been there all morning.  
"Aye."  
Harry just stood there in a panic.  
"Well don't just stand there lad, go to her." And Harry walked off towards the Headmistress's office.  
"So the prince finally decided to grace us with his presence," Snape sneered.  
"I'll go get her, my boy," Dumbledore said leaving.  
Left alone with just Snape was one situation Harry was hoping would go away after the man died, obviously that didn't happen.  
The next moment as the staircase appeared the Professor McGonagall and Draco came down.  
"Mr. Potter, was there a reason you were not in this meeting with us?" She scolded.  
"I was not informed," Harry said looking into Malfoys eyes that were bouncing with defiance.  
McGonagall looked between the two of them and gave a tired sigh, "I see, well Mr. Potter ill brief you what I told Mr. Malfoy. When school starts I want the two of you to be in your best behavior marriage comes with great responsibility, no over displays, marital disputes stay in your suite. I also went over that the two of you are allowed to spend the nights in your own houses, but for your safety you must be together, the first few months of marriage is difficult to be apart from your spouse for very long, which of course means your classes are the same you will not be having any with just your houses, now, I talked this over with Mr. Malfoy here and you both have a good mixture of classes," she finished. Clasping her hands in front of her she said in a strict tone, "off you go, it's getting late, the house elves will drop off your meals."

Harry and Draco were left in the middle of the corridor staring at one another, neither one willing to say anything to unease the tension. Harry couldn't see past Draco's eyes that were calling him in to say something, to react to what just happened while his face stayed as cold and expressionless as ever. He wasn't going to fall for it.

Harry started to walk away towards their room, not noticing the pair of glimmering silver eyes following him, before they too, turned and walked in the opposite direction.

*~*XxXxX*~*

Later that evening Draco was curled up on the couch with a book with the starts of a really painful headache.

'_thump'_

'_thump'_

'_thump'_

He has read the same line ten times because of Potters excessive finger thumping. The boy was so loud that he couldn't even feel himself think.

'_thump'_

'_thump'_

'_thump'_

Draco's pale face was turning red with frustrastion as he was practically screaming the same sentence to try and drown out the thumps and the – _bloody_ – sighs!

'_thump'_

'_thump'_

'_sigh'_

And that was all he could take, "POTTER! Will you shut the bloody _fucking _hell up! I cannot concentrate with all that noise!"

To Draco's displeasure Potter only gave him a weak scowl and moved his hands into his messy hair in frustration. With an almighty sigh Draco closed his book and walked over to the table to look at the loud, frustrated boy.

He looked down at the book that Harry was studying and found it to be potions, one of Draco's best subjects.

"Potions? That's what's causing you so much grief?"

Harry looked up with a flustered look, "It's not that easy! I have looked at this one potion over and _over_ but I still don't understand it! I've looked up all the properties but I don't get why it turns clear!"

Draco looked over at him and closed his eyes, "The potion has four main ingredients, snake fangs, Acromantula poison, and lotus poison- you have those- but, the last one is larkspur petals."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer anything!"

"Potter if you had studied and paid closer attention than you may have picked up that each ingredient of a potion has a significance and its own story!" he snapped, he pulled a chair and brought it closer to Harry and snatched Harrys book and quill scratching down a few notes.

He took the quill and pointed to the first note, "Snake fangs are usually used to stabilize a potion, but snakes in general strike fear in a person."

He slid over to the next note, "Acromatula poison, one of the most toxic poisons in the wizarding world, it is used to stable or take drastic effect," he slid over to the next one, his eyes locked on Harry the whole time he was talking. Harry could not help but notice how knowledgeable he looked and how intense his gaze was, like he really wanted him to know this.

"The lotus is always used for calming because it rises from the murk and is the only pure thing in an ugly habitat." He looked at the last one and paused.

"I don't know about larkspur," Harry said at last.

"I wouldn't expect you to, I know it because my father used to tell me about ancient myths and most potion ingredients refer back to the tales."

Harry nodded intrigued with what he was saying, "and Larkspur? What is that about?"

"Larkspur is known as Hyakinthos," his words were slow and calculating as he was drawing the story from his memory. "Hyakinthos was a young prince of Greece and was loved by the gods, especially the Gods Apollo and Zephyros, Hyakinthos would get pampered and given everything he wanted and steadily Zephyros became jealous and disliked the young prince. The one day Zephyros struck Hyakinthos in the head while he was playing with Apollo, the prince layed on the ground slowly dying, Apollo from the young prince's blood sprouted a flower, called a Larkspur, which is a flower for death."

"So with the potion?" Harry asked still not understanding,

"The potion is a similar version to Felix Felicis, instead of giving a person luck it helps them see a brighter path in a dark situation, a sense of hope, all of these ingredients send a meaning that fear can be overcome."

"All of that, means the clarity in the potion?"

"Yes, it's clear because of the essence of the larkspur, to put it into shorter terms."

Harry jotted down all he could from Draco, it was evident that the boy wasn't just the teacher's favorite, he was actually very talented and knowledgeable in the field of potions. He knew that from now on that he'd have to gather up the courage to ask for help from the moody Malfoy heir.

As Harry was finishing he looked over at Draco who was looking over the answers he wrote down, thinking up something to say trying to ease the awkward tension.

"I don't see how we have homework when we couldn't have school last year."

Draco snorted, "When has this school ever made sense?" Harry smiled at the blondes joke.

"I was surprised to hear your father was one to tell bed time stories," Harry said in a careless way, not noticing the coldness that swept back over his face.

"What did you expect him to be teaching me how to kill, Potter?" he snapped at him.

Harry flinched and smirked, "No, I thought you would do that on your own."

Draco stood up abruptly and the chair clattered to the floor, "I guess you wouldn't know, you were to busy worrying about whats in front of you than the problems of the other people around you!" he scolded and went away to their bed chambers.

Harry, on many occasions wonders just how stupid he really is.

*~*XxXxX*~*

Draco gasped as he was suddenly thrown on his back on the bed, he could feel hands gliding and touching all over his body and a pair of lips kissing and sucking in the most sensitive places. He could feel his clothes being removed hastily with fumbling hands, and still Draco couldn't understand how he found himself in this _intimate _situation.

He felt a tongue circle around his exposed nipple and slowly, and treacherously moved up to his neck and the person moved more on top of him so Draco was trapped between them and the mattress. The person was obviously a man as he could feel the man's hard shaft rub against his, he let out a long groan as the pleasurable sensations of the man's grinding and the tingling down his neck as he suckled and made out with his neck, he couldn't help but to buck up at him in return. His hands sliding against the man's bare back as his gasps became harsh and rapid with every movement of his hips, he trailed up to his hand to tangle up into the man's dark black messy hair.

And that's when Draco felt more alarmed, he only knew one person with black messy hair.

"P-Potter?!" he gasped, his mind still fogged from pleasure.

He heard a soft, cruel chuckle leave Potters mouth and slowly removed his mouth from Draco's neck, and lifted his head slowly still grinding harshly on Draco's member.

Draco wanted to scream as he met eyes with Potter, his eyes instead of the usual green were a blood red and he had a crazy cynical smirk on his face, which looked like it was morphing and changing into a new person.

"You're mine," he said his voice sounding far away and deeper than it usually was. Draco started to panic and push the possessed Gryffindor off of him trying to get away, but as soon as he scooted away from him, he was grabbed a hold by his ankle and couldn't get free. The creaking of the door caught his attention and he whipped his head over towards the side.

Standing at the door was Harry looking as normal and as clothed as he normally did looking like he was disgusted and betrayed all in one. "You are nothing," he said walking closer to Draco's naked form, "You are nothing but Death Eater _scum _, Malfoy!"

Draco began shaking his head frantically in denial "N-No I'm not!" he pleaded.

"I should have never saved you, I should have let your arse rot in Azkaban!" he sneered at him and spat at Draco. His eyes watering as he watched Potter move away from him, "You're not worth my protection."

"No…I'm not like that" he whispered glumly. Then as the door shut, his arms started to be bound together by large muscled snakes and as Draco looked at them they would pull back in the strike position and hiss, and the only thing Draco could think to do was whimper.

A malicious chuckle came from behind him, "That's right _Draco_" a purred voice came raising all of his hair end. Glancing, cautiously, over his shoulder to look into red gleaming eyes of the dark lord, "You are _my _little Death Eater."

Draco couldn't help it he let out a loud anguished scream.

*~*XxXxX*~*

"DRACO! Wake up!" Harry shoved one more time on Draco's shoulder, trying to wake up the screaming blonde. Harry was just out in the other room thinking about what he should say next, or if he should bother apologizing at all to the git, when he heard loud screams coming from his room.

The blonde stirred and awoke with panicked eyes.

"Hey, Draco, it's okay it was just a dream," Harry soothed awkwardly, not a hundred percent certain how to sooth a childhood rival. He placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it like how Hermione always did to him.

"What..?" he said narrowing his eyes at him, "_what _did you call me?"

"Uh..I called you Draco..?" Harry said uncertainty.

"_you,_ you have _no _ right to call me that!" he says and Harry has to think if he has ever heard someone speak with such passion, passion of pure _hatred _. "Don't talk to me like you _own _me!" he says stripping the sheets from around his waist and making his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a walk," he spat out leaving Harry alone.

'_Maybe addressing him by his first name wasn't such a good idea,' _Harry thought before clasping tiredly onto the bed.

*~*XxXxX*~*

How was that! I actually had to revise this so much so I'm a little worried, I wrote half of this on my phone so I don't how this might look. So I'm going to try to update as much as possible! I'm starting college tomorrow and I work on the weekends which with my schedule only leaves Fridays completely free! Yay!

Anyway!

Review and tell me what you think!

Thank You!


	5. Can't control me

Yay! I found time to type!...even when I should be doing some homework..and I feel really sick..like a truck ran over me fifty times plus I work tomorrow! :D my life right now x_x

Thank you for the reviews!

Which reminds me, The dreams its pulling from there self conscious this is what haunts them..and I guess you could say that Draco wants something from Harry, more like in my mind he's always wanted something from Harry. To be recognized, saved… I made it seem that he wasn't trust worthy in Harry's eyes but Draco has always wanted Harry to save him just like he saved everyone else. I hope that's a good answer?

In this chapter you'll see more of what Narcissa Malfoy was talking about, or what McGonagall was talking about with the "Marriage Pull"

Chapter Five: Can't Control Me

The following day Harry was noticing some strange occurrences happening. When he was eating breakfast this morning Draco was sitting right across from him and neither making eye contanct with one another, which made the silence tense and when Draco got up to leave, both of them paused as a major throb started in his head and spread the ache to in his chest. It must have affected Draco as well as he sat down and crossed his arms and started glaring at him.

The next time was when Harry was making his way down to where Hagrids newly restored hut to go see if he needed any help with setting up for classes that will start in two days' time. He hadn't seen Hagrid since he was pretending to be dead before he killed Voldemort, he figured he owed the half-giant a long friendly visit. As he made his way down the hill towards the vastly growing pumpkin patch he started to feel a little dizzy and he thought he was going to faint. Harry closed his eyes ready to faint. He felt a shift in his body and the smell of spearmint and Italian leather enter his nose as he collided into something hard, since he was pretty sure it was not the ground.

Slowly he peeled his eyes open and peered into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, who he apparently fell on top of. Harry was about an inch away from his face and his hands were on his chest as to break his fall. He could feel the heat rise to his face as he imaged the awkward positioning they are in.

"Potter," Draco started slowly, "_Get. Off. Of. ME!" _ He hissed out, his pale face quickly turning a shade of red, which Harry saw that as good sign, that Malfoy must still have another emotion other than anger.

Harry scrambled off of him and stared as Draco got up and brushed himself off and glared fiercely then started to walk off again.

"What's happening?" Harry asked. He thought he wasn't heard since he received no answer, "Draco!" The blonde stopped and turned around, his steely eyes flashing many negative emotions.

"It's this bond, Potter, now go away," he said dismissively.

"No, what about the bond? What aren't you telling me?"

"Just stay in the building, Potter."

_What? _ Harry could not understand why he was being dismissed so carelessly when it was obvious this involved him.

"If you don't tell me, I will _find _a way for you to tell me. I'll get it out of you." He snapped impatiently.

The blonde turned around, it looked like he wanted to smirk but couldn't find the strength, "That was rather, _Slytherin _of you, Potter."

"I can be surprising like that." If this was last year, he probably would have been a little disgruntled by his statement, but after getting saved by a lot of Slytherin's in the war, he realized they can't all be as bad as Voldemort.

"Of course," he mumbled and started to walk away again.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"I don't want to waste my breath explaining something that you'll never fully understand."

*~*XxXxX*~*

Draco was walking up the stairs to the owlry, knowing Potter must be nearby otherwise he'd have a throbbing pain. He was going to have to add the incident with Potter, his mother would be pleased that the arrangement was going smoothly.

"Persephone?" he called out and his black eagle owl soared down from the top post she was perching on.

"Hey girl," he said pulling out two owl treats for the bird and stroked its wings. He became very attached to the bird since the time of war. He never gave notice to the name he chose for her, he named her Persephone because his father's bird is named Hades, but he always felt it fit differently. He was a prisoner of his father's actions just like Persephone was held Prisoner to Hades.

"Can you send this letter to my mum?" he asked the bird while tying the letter onto her leg. His mother had sent him a letter asking how the bond was going, if there were any changes, she would be pleased that there was now.

He knew what type of bond that was placed on them, it wasn't the ordinary pureblood one when a witch came together out of love, no, and this bond was specific. Only for the use of arranged marriages has this ever been used, and since arranged marriages have been becoming less and less common, it's not common knowledge. The spell could be considered dark if you took account the meaning, but Draco thought the whole dark vs light magic was all bollocks.

The main dispute against the two magic's were will vs force, this bond while you understand that you are undergoing a marriage still pulls at any deep emotion, once the people under the bond start to tolerate each other, at least more than before, the bond pulls at their magic and makes it almost impossible for them to be far from each other.

His mother, while no huge supporter of anything light or promoting change in the pureblood society, she has a certain admiration for Potter. Even at the level that even Draco couldn't understand. That's why she would be pleased with the sudden change. She was, not so subtlety, rooting for this arrangement, if only to get our family name out of the gutter.

He steadily lifted his arm, and Persephone fluttered her large black wings and took off in the direction of Malfoy manor.

*~*XxXxXxX*~*

Harry was having an awful afternoon.

He was sitting slumped against the wall where his last confrontation with Draco was, he hadn't felt the urge to move from the spot yet, still trying to wrap his head around what has happened before with Draco. He desperately wanted to know what he was not being informed about. Obviously, he was "_a waste of breath_". He let out a loud groan and dropped his head in his arms, he hated being left out of secrets. He could feel the tiny pit of rage starting to roar to life at the thought of being left out of something obviously important.

"Hey there Harry!" called a cheerful booming voice. Harry picked up his head and smiled at the half giant.

"Hi Hagrid," harry said forcing a smile on his face.

"I..uh.. heard abou' yer predicament with Malfoy I thought you'd be in the need o' sum cheer up."

"Cheer up? What did you have in mind Hagrid?"

His face starts to reddedn "Well yer old enough, I have a little somthin', "he says turning towards the great hall. Harry, curiously, picked himself off the floor and followed him.

He saw laid out on one of the table was four bottles of mead and two glasses. "Uh, Hagrid your going to serve alcohol, here?" he asked skeptically.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don' see why not, I saw yeh commin by but disappeared so 'spect it was tha' bond." He opened his arms towards the table, "Well, help yeh self, I made it all me self!" he said proudly.

Harry grabbed a bottle and filled up a cup, looking at the cloudy brown substance it looks like cider. He took a whiff and could instantly smell the honey and fermented pumpkin.

Looking up he saw Hagrid lifting up his own glass at him, he lifted his and Hagrid chugged his glass down. Harry looked at his own cup and downed the liquid. He winced as the alcohol burned its way down from his throat to his stomach, and yet the sweet taste and honey mixed with pumpkin drives his taste buds crazy, before he knows it he's reaching for another glass. At some point he lost the glass all together and just started chugging out of the bottle.

"can-can yooou believe I got enganged, me? I bet _you _that my granfat'er didn' even make a contract, it was the plan of that…pretty git! The Fucking bum!" He was left unanswered as Hagrids loud snores echoed through the empty hall. Harry lifted his hand to his mouth and giggled "I called him pretty, oops!"

"Potter! There you are! Its late you should head back to our rooms now."

"Draco! I just called you pretty!" he said through his giggles. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at the table, to see the oaf of a professor passed out and bottles of empty bottles laying scattered along the ground.

"Potter, you're drunk."

"No I'm not!" He said, not being able to control his volume. Draco sighed and walked over to him, "Yes, you are. Now let's go." He lends his arm out for him to grab, but Harry had other plans.

Harry jumped up at latched his arms around Draco's neck and hung on tightly. Draco couldn't move, and the smell of alcohol on Potters breath was so strong it made him feel a little nauseous. Harry was looking at him with half lidded eyes and a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"You really are pretty." Draco did not like where this was going, he did not want to end up snogging his rival. He started walking backwards and it turned to be his most vital mistake of the night. He stumbled and tripped on a stray bottle on the floor, falling on his back, with a drunk potter following his lead, landing right on top of him. Harry giggled.

"I can look at you better from right here," he said wiggling his way up higher on his chest so they were exactly eye to eye, by doing so he was, un-purposefully grinding his hips into Draco. His eyes bulged as his member started to appreciate the movements. "Shit…Potter…Get off!" He says trying to push him off.

Harry giggled again and dropped his face low a pecked Draco on the lips. Draco's face burst into flames at the warmth of Harry's lips upon his. His eyes widened at the thoughts of delight, of how much he loved the nice appetizer of what is to be.

"Harry, I'd like to go to bed now."

He didn't get an answer.

"Harry?" He knew the boy wasn't asleep, he could feel his body rocking on top of him like he was still giggling.

Then as he was just about to say something, he felt a soft slimy tongue poke out at his neck and traveled all the way from the middle of his neck to his ear tracing every curve, leaving behind a trail of saliva on Draco's skin. Draco was petrified in disgust.

With all of his might, Draco pushed the raven off of him, not even caring that he pushed the boy really hard against the table, more than likely leaving a bruise on the boy's body.

He got up and dragged the boy up by his hand out of the hall and to their room.

*~*XxXxX*~*

The next morning Draco was sitting up in the bed watching his passed out _fiancée, _he was watching the boy who was in the process of waking up in smug satisfaction that the boy was in pain. As he was coming closer to waking surface he'd wince and then try and snuggle back to sleep, but would groan once he figured that caused him more pain he'd groan, which made Draco more joyous.

"Aggghh!" and Draco could only mentally smirk at the raven haired boy finally awake, moving his arms to shield his eyes.

"Morning," Draco said, he didn't say it to be polite either.

"Mmm don't talk so loud," Harry mumbled.

"Funny, that's not what you said last night," he said nonchalantly.

Draco had to contain himself, he almost laughed. Harry's eyes widened comically and darted between his and Draco's bare chest a bolted straight up screaming, then just as sudden clutching his head and dashing out of the room. Loud retching could be heard from the bathroom.

Draco got up, and grabbed a vial on his bedside table. Leaning on the door he watched the hangovered idiot throwing his guts out. He twitched his nose, not appreciating the smell. "Here, drink this. Your hang over will be gone in a couple of minutes."

Harry reached and down the vial in one swig, collapsing tiredly on the toilet, "You're foul," he grumbled.

Draco said nothing just watching the color appearing back in his face. "I've been thinking that you may have been right,"

Harry stared up at him and was blinking confoundedly. Draco took a deep sigh and continued, "That maybe, starting to address each other by our first names is a good start, after all, a life time can get pretty long if we live like this."

A smile started to form on Harry's face, but was wiped off when one of his shirts smacked his face. "But that does _not _mean I'm going to be nice."

Harry got up and put the shirt on, _I never expect you would be. _"It's a start."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "where are you going?"

Harry turned around at the door, his eyes sharp, "That is none of your business." With that he walked out the portrait hole, heading towards the owlry to send a letter to Hermione.

*~*XxXxX*~*

In a secluded place near the outskirts of Hogwarts was a dark figure, his robes billowing as the late summer breeze swept through the fields. The faint sound of a steam whistle and the rustling of gears against a steel track could be heard.

A brown, standard Hogwarts owl was flying overhead, a letter attached to its foot.

"_Avada Kedavra," _hissed out the figure, and a stream of bright green light shot from the tip of his wand to the bird, making the bird fall to the figures feet.

Taking the letter, he brought it up to read.

_Hermione,_

_The reason I am not on the train is because I am already at school, I received a letter this summer saying that I will be married to __**Draco Malfoy, **__by Christmas time. The day after we were bounded by a spell for engagement, and now weird things are happening and no one is telling me what is going on. If anyone could figure it out I know you could. I'll explain more once you are at school._

_Harry_

The figure smirked, "Perfect," he purred and then vanished.

*~*XxXxX*~*

Dark things are approaching, and this time it _**can't be controlled.**_

*~*XxXxX*~*

Its sorter I think.. But I wanted to get this one done! Everyone is at Hogwarts next chapter! Fun! Hope this was alright! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
